boxedinnfandomcom-20200213-history
Cid Luneth
Cid Luneth is one of the Humans in BoxedInn. He along with five other players enter a gaming session of a newly released computer game known as Sburb only to find that it is in fact more than what it appears to be. Appearance Cid is short for his age and only stands around five feet eight inches tall with an average body build. He has short blond hair that is often slicked back but it can get into quite a disheveled mess when he does not try to maintain some semblance of control over it. He wears a pair of circular rim glasses along with a string necklace holding a golden cross. Cid’s ensemble consists of things that are very purple, including a dark purple jacket and a lighter colored shirt of the same color beneath it and a pair of dark blue slacks and black shoes. Personality For lack of a better description, Cid is perpetually a very angry individual. He is often well spoken and usually keeps to himself but if someone gets under his skin it does not take much to set him off and send him on an angry tirade of spewed obscenities. Cid values friendship and loyalty above all else and is not beneath cutting off ties with people who have done something he feels infringes upon that trust he put into them. He is also known to be remarkably blunt and forward without much concern for how people feel about the things that he says. There is no need to be sugar coating things when it comes to a conversation with him. He will go to extreme lengths in order to prove a point, as evidenced by the rage-induced pilgrimage he took across nearly the entire Incipisphere to find Dana and punch her in the face as a means of mending the rift between them. Cid is also a very critical person, always being extremely hard on people. He is even known to be very hard on himself, a point that becomes apparent when he has constant feelings of inadequacy as the "leader" of the humans. This stems from a major case of self-loathing on his part, though he does not make it known to others. Abilities Within the physic bending world of Sburb, Cid possesses the power to use words as his weapons. He fights with either a single tome or a pair of them and calls out actions in order to attack enemies. At lower levels he is only capable of utilizing simple commands but as he progresses through his echeladder he will be able to form more complex attacks or destroy enemies outright with absolutes. It seems that he is also able to draw pages directly from his books and sharpen them to cut up enemies as seen in a battle with Seth Genevo. The same fight also showed his seemingly ferocious strength and incredible endurance level. Even before Sburb, Cid was always getting into fights so he was a ruthless fighter prior to gaining any levels and stats within the game universe. Relationships BoxedInn Relationships Family Cid mentioned his family very briefly to Lovett Mortalitas but he is fairly certain they died in the meteor apocalypse on Earth. Although this was proven to be false as he spoke to his dad in a strange dream sequence before seeing him kidnapped. Dad Cid was seen having a conversation on his cell phone with his father while in the Medium and it shows they have a very good relationship. Friends Ender Rydel Ender is one of Cid's closest friends that he has known for at least seven years. The two of them are like brothers despite having never met in real life and both of them care deeply for the other. They share a strong bond and trust each other with their lives if it ever came down to it. Elena Jones Elena is one of the few friends Cid has known in real life and still keeps in touch with even during the present story line. They met in the fifth grade and dated for two years in middle school but a long distance relationships forced them to come to a mutual break up. Despite the gap between them due to living in different states they have continued to stay in touch and continue to have lively and interesting conversations. Cid and Elena most likely still have feelings for one another but they are both too nervous to tread any further into a relationship due to several unfortunate circumstances involving other past love interests. Cid has an adamant and misguided belief that nobody likes him, Elena included. This is a result of his self-loathing nature, leading himself to believe that nobody would actually want to be with him. Nathaniel Belmen Cid has not known Nathaniel as long as Ender or Elena but he values him closely as a good friend. Nathaniel's contagious cheerful demeanor keeps him in positive spirits even during extremely bad days. The two of them met as role playing partners and have stayed friends ever since then, continuing to join in one another's endeavors including the new Sburb gaming session. Dana Blackwell Having only just met Dana Cid does not know her as well as some of his other friends but he enjoys her company and finds her funny and interesting to talk to. He acts very casually around her in terms of his hardcore bluntness and she never seems to take things the wrong way. They work very well together as conversationalists and always manage to have great discussions for hours on end. Recently their relationship got rather strained when she and Cid got into a disagreement over the survival of the group and the potential necessity in one or more of them dying. Cid, being the avid protector, did not agree with this at all and their conversation escalated into a heated argument until he left in a rage. "silentBenefactor" attempted to use this against them and tear them apart, but Cid took the moral high ground and went to mend things with her and things seem to be going in the right direction for them now. Acquaintances Samial Loreai The Troll under the tag bloodcanePupil, whose real name was Samial Loreai. Originally, Cid hated him because he was a pretentious douche bag that did nothing but insult him and knowingly try to insight his wrath. However, when it was revealed that Samial was going to die and for what reason, Cid gained a bit more respect for him. Unfortunately, Samial did perish shortly afterward so their relationship is unlikely to blossom into anything more. Lovett Mortalitas The Troll under the tag demonicUndertaker, whose real name is Lovett Mortalitas. Cid does not know her real name, but at least they are on somewhat good terms. She teased him a bit at first over his former infatuation with Cassandra, although she was just poking fun at him. Lovett was the second Troll to contact Cid and she was a bit more helpful than the first one to harass him. She provided him with the trolltag of another of her kin without much reservation or thought into giving it away. Seth Genevo A friend of Ender's, Cid only knows him through Ender and as his part as the "leader" of the group. Initially Cid had no real problems with Seth and the two of them got along, but when he went to confront Dana, Seth was also there and it turned into them nearly trying to kill one another. After the conflict, Cid did feel some manner of guilt for attacking him but did not stay very long to let any strange emotions linger. Unknown to Seth himself, Cid has some unrequited and out of the blue jealousy towards him, always feeling as if he has to outdo him in every endeavor. His height does not help matters either. Enemies silentBenefactor The enigma whom has been supposedly spying on the Humans before and during their session, Cid promptly blocked him like the douche master he is during their very first conversation. He is very high on Cid's shit list after instigating the confrontation between him and Dana and openly admitting to it in a chat log. Cassandra Saint The girl who lives in Cid's apartment that is also known by her real name of Cassandra. Cid cites that he has known her for six months but never spoken to her and simply opted to admire her from afar while inadvertently eavesdropping on some of her conversations. They spoke for the first time on his roof while Ender was dumping stuff up there for Sburb but it ended badly when she freaked out over what was going on. Later on in the Medium Cassandra accused everything of being Cid's fault despite him saving her life and vowed never to speak to him again until he fixed everything and put things back to normal. Upon Cid's return from the Land of Forest and Frogs, Cassandra feigned interest in him only because Elena was around to see her hugging on him. It created a minor rift between the two of them, though it was quickly mended. When Cid found out that Cassandra was responsible for the death of his Kernelsprite Pandragon, he flew into a rage and did everything he could to try and kill her. It is clear they are now fated enemies and Cid will undoubtedly rip her to shreds in the near future. Other Relationships Romantic Vriska Serket A Troll from Alternia and another Universe separate from the one taking place during the events of BoxedInn, Cid has grown from absolutely hating her, citing several sources that make her out to be a HUGE BITCH to realizing that his animosity towards her began to become mixed feelings when he had an epiphany about how much of a huge nerd she was like him. His mixed feelings soon turned to a sloppy and hideous black romance hatred that has spawned into an abominable obsession that is most likely in dire need of intervention. They have tried to kill each other on several occasions in apparent alternate realities. It makes no fucking sense. Background thumb|Cid in HERO MODE. Cid’s parents divorced when he was five years old and he spent a lot of his youth moving around several different states and homes, making it difficult for him to make friends and actually keep them. His personality and overall unusual behavior made him an outcast to many of the kids and he was unable to make many friends in the first place. He was angry from a young age and prone to outbursts that ended with him being punished for his actions, usually by means of adults or other kids who beat him up. Throughout his life he managed to find a few friends and keep a small social circle to himself but most of them were procured through the exploration of various Internet forums and chat programs. Some of his closest friends from real life would still chat with him online along with his other strictly online friends. Being an avid gamer he was one of the many people to preorder the much anticipated Sburb and he hopes to hook up with one of his mates so they can play the game as soon as possible. Before Sburb Prior to acquiring and playing Sburb, Cid worked a late night job at a book store, always being the one to receive the overnight shipments and having to stock them until the early hours of the morning. On the release date of Sburb, Cid came home from work to find his copy waiting for him and he did not hesitate to connect with his friend Ender Rydel in order to begin playing right away. Getting into the Medium As Ender messed around with the Sburb interface, both he and Cid realized the physic defying capabilities of it when the latter's bed was chucked completely out the window by an invisible force on top of how Ender was increasing the size of his room. Things began to get increasingly impossible as paraphernalia were created from thin air atop the apartment rooftop. It soon became apparent to them both that the mysterious countdown seen on the Cruxtruder was a warning to how long they had until the meteor hit his location. After putting his dragon statue into the Kernelsprite in an action called "prototyping," Cid was attacked by a mysterious invader riding on the back of a massive armored Ogre. The Dragonsprite sprung to life and fought off the beast as Cid's Cruxite Artifact was destroyed in the fires created by the dragon. This allowed him to enter the Medium before the meteor impact could hit his apartment. Due to the fact that another tenant, Cassandra Saint was on the roof with him shortly before the insanity broke out, she was dragged into the Medium as well. The Land of Rage and Diction After his successful entry into the Medium, Cid was immediately thrust into even more mayhem. A voice began to speak directly into his mind, mentioning 2E before it warned him of an enemy attack. Cid dispatched the Imp after realizing that he now had some unique ability to conjure words through spoken dialog and make them attack. Upon descending to the lower floors, Cid was reunited with Dragonsprite after it quickly dispatched of several more Imps, leaving behind the strange minerals that he was able to collect. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Homestuck Fanon Characters Category:BoxedInn Characters Category:Humans Category:Tome Users Category:Fish Users Category:Males Category:Prospit Dreamers Category:Former Derse Dreamers